


Second Chances

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Severus Snape, Dark Harry, De-Aged Severus Snape, Decent Slytherins, Disabled Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loyal Snape, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Mute Harry Potter, Other, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Hufflepuffs, Protective Slytherins, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Smart Harry Potter, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Severus gets caught in an explosion from a failed potion. Thanks to the affects on him he gets a second chance at being a kid. What is it like for him to be Taken in by Minerva and Poppy? How is he going to react to going back to Hogwarts at the same as the Boy-Who-Lived? Can he truly put aside his past and let himself have a happier childhood this time around?





	1. Reborn

Severus was muttering under his breath about the dunderheads he had the “privilege” of teaching this year. At least next year he would be able to teach his godson Draco in an official capacity. So far they had only shared a few private tutoring sessions that were few and far between. 

 

The dour potion master was pulled from these thoughts by the shrill scream of one of the students. No matter how vicious he may have seemed to his students, he felt it was his duty to keep them safe. Even with his best students, accidents could happen. Right now he was teaching the fortunate few who made it to their potion NEWTS under his teachings. Therefore, a scream meant big trouble.

 

He had just thrown the girl in question behind him as the cauldron exploded. Severus was showered with whatever goop the De-aging potion had become. This was not good. He barely registered the room around him getting bigger before darkness took him.

 

~Sometime later~

 

Severus’ eyes began to flutter open groggily. The bright lights and the overly white room let him know he was in the infirmary. He tried to bring a hand up to rub away the fogginess, and was surprised when said hand smacked him in the nose. His body felt off. Once he was able to focus on the offending limb, his eyes widened in shock. The hand was small.

 

Severus began looking over the rest of himself. He was only about two-thirds the length of the bed he was on. What had that potion done to him? He had to get answers.

 

“POPPY” again shock as the voice that spilled from his lips was much higher. Severus knew his voice hadn’t been that high since he got through puberty at fourteen.

 

Suddenly the kindly matron was rushing through the curtain around his bed. “What...oh Severus I see you are awake. Now… gently dear lay back. I have some potions here for you.”

 

“What has happened to me Poppy? Last thing I remember was getting coated in a failed potion. Are the students ok?”

 

Poppy looked at him with a smile. While Severus never showed it to many people, she knew he cared far more than most thought. She had seen it over the years. Ever since he had first come to Hogwarts. In fact, he cared to deeply, he just got very good at hiding it behind his cruel, stern spy mask. 

 

She handed him several potions. Recognising each of them, Severus grimaced but dutifully downed each one. First, was the calming drought. If that was first he knew he wasn’t going to like this. Second, came a headache reliever, he had not realised how badly he needed that until the pain was gone. Lastly, was a pain potion. Again with the shock of everything, he had not noticed his body clenching in pain.

 

Once Severus had taken all the potions, he raised an eyebrow at Madam Pomfrey. When the matron stifled a giggle, he tried to give her his sternest glare. This only caused her to lose her battle and burst out in laughter. He began to pout, at which she calmed herself.

 

“I am sorry Severus. You are just too cute to pull off those looks anymore. Here, see for yourself.” She conjured a mirror and gestured for him to stand up.

 

Upon doing so, Severus found himself looking up at Poppy for the first time in 15 years. Turning towards the mirror, a gasp escaped him as he looked upon his eleven year old self.

 

“No, this can’t be. No, no, no! Tell me it’s not permanent.” Severus cast pleading eyes at the mediwitch.

 

“I’m sorry Severus. Dumbledore and myself tried everything we could think of. We even tried an aging potion, but that nearly killed you. It looks like this is very permanent.”

 

The mirror suddenly shattered as Severus fell to his knees in anguish. He was going to have to relive some of the worst years of his life. This time he wouldn’t had Lily to be his friend either. Was he going to have to go through Hogwarts again? His memories seemed to be intact. What about...even as he thought it his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He stared at his left arm. Gone...it was gone. He was free of that bloody, awful, thrice-damned mark. 

 

Eyes glancing at the mirror once again, Severus tugged his shirt up and stared at his back. The scars, a daily reminder of his father’s cruelty were almost all gone. He still had a few. His father had been a bastard even before Severus went to Hogwarts the first time. Somehow, the potion had reverted his body to its eleven year old state. It had left his mind intact however.

 

“What...what am i going to do?” he wailed at nobody in particular.

 

Warm arms surrounded him then. At first he flinched away, but Poppy’s soft, gentle words and strong arms, pulled him close. After a moment, he gave in to his need, as his body was wracked with sobs. Poppy held him close. She had forgotten that he used to be a more open emotional child. His father and the cruel kids at Hogwarts, namely the Marauders and the other Slytherins, had turned the precious Severus, onto a darker path. One he later turned from, but only through an act of love.

 

“Severus it’s ok. This is a lot to handle, but maybe this can be a second chance. I have been talking with Minerva and we would like to offer to take you in. You could choose a new name. We want to give you the chance for a happy childhood. You could start fresh, make new friends, new memories. No one knows what happened, except myself, Minerva, and Dumbledore.”

 

Severus pulled back, his eyes now puffy from tears. “What? You really think I could do that. To let go of 19 years of bad memories. I….I don’t know if I can. I mean it would mean going to school with Draco, but that also means going to school with the Potter brat.”

 

“Now, now Severus, the boy may be nothing like his father. Who knows, you could even end up as friends.”

 

Severus scoffed at the idea. However, as he gave it more thought, Poppy did have a point. Just because Dumbledore told him the boy was spoiled meant nothing really. The headmaster meant well, but often things were overlooked by the old man in his pursuit of the greater good. Severus had only become visible to the man once he had something to offer. 

 

Albus wasn’t necessarily a bad man, but in his crusade for the Light, he occasionally slipped into an ends justify the means mentality. That sort of thinking got people hurt. Perhaps, Harry Potter was another victim, instead of another bully. It was months until the next school year and only time would tell how things would go.

 

Severus could admit that it felt good to be held by Poppy. It had been many years since anyone had shown him any affection.

 

“Yes, please let me start over with you. I think I need this more than anything.”

 

With those words, Severus tried to look beyond his past and into his new future.

 

~Several Months Later~

 

Severus didn’t understand it. He was giddy, full blown anxious and excited to be returning to Hogwarts as a student. The months since the incident had been a whirlwind. He had been taken in by Poppy and Minerva. The home life with them had been mind boggling at first. The two ladies loved each other obviously. However he had been stunned by how welcoming they had been. 

 

Apparently the two had been talking about adopting for a while now. Severus’ accident meant that they got a son and he got new mums. That was how he saw them now. While he still had nightmares, many of his adulthood memories were faded or at least pushed back. They loved him, and he had grown to love them as well. He would be one of the strongest kids at Hogwarts, thanks to being many years advanced in practice and knowledge. However, that wasn’t stopping him from enjoying a second childhood.

 

He had taken on a new name. Verus Prince was now legally the child of Minerva and Poppy. He had gotten a new wand. His own had vanished in the blast of the accident. Verus had excitedly shopped for school supplies with his mums. It was nice being free to be open and to wonder as a child again. Over the summer, his mums had re-introduced Verus to Draco. It was amazing to start a childhood friendship with his godson. 

 

Luckily, his skills as a spy plus his new outlook, kept Draco from suspecting a thing. Draco told him of running into Harry during his school shopping. Draco informed Verus that Harry was tiny for their age and hadn’t spoken at all when Draco tried to introduce himself. Draco seemed unaffected though, but it made Verus wonder about the boy. Why was he so tiny, Harry’s parents had been rather tall.

 

Now Verus stood on the platform of 9 ¾. His mums hugged him and told him they would see him later that night. Verus looked around until he spotted a familiar head of blond hair. He ran up to Draco, bowing politely to Lord and Lady Malfoy.

 

“C’mon Drake we don’t want to miss out on picking a compartment before they all fill up.”

 

He grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled him towards the train, more excited than he thought possible. Finally, after searching around, they found a compartment relatively empty. Inside was a single small boy with a mop of dark brown hair. Verus did catch a few red highlights as the lights caught the hair just right. Then emerald eyes were staring into his, and he couldn’t breath. Nothing else mattered for a moment as his former best friends eyes stared back at him.

 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Verus looked the boy, who could only be Harry, up and down. Draco hadn’t been kidding the boy was tiny. Verus also noticed Harry looked very nervous as they entered.

 

“Mind if we sit here?” Verus inquired. “Everywhere else is full.”

 

Harry just nodded, indicating the seats across from him. With his more adult mind, Verus studied the boy. His clothes were nearly falling off, and Harry had to be a full head shorter than him. His glasses were huge on the tiny, although cute face. Wait a minute, did he just think of the boy who lived as cute. Verus mentally shook himself and yet the thought remained. 

 

As soon as they sat down, Draco began to yammer about this and that. Going on about his family and quidditch. Meanwhile, Verus rolled his eyes and gave what he hoped was an inviting look to Harry. The more Verus looked the more he discovered. The more he discovered the sicker he felt to his stomach.

 

The oversized jumper Harry had on could not hide the evidence Verus was seeing. A rope burn scar wrapped around his neck. He could also see large welted scars wrapping up over the shoulders and could only assume they ran down Harry’s back as well. Harry pushed his sleeves up and Verus gasped in his mind, making sure his face betrayed nothing. Harry had a scar on each wrist that Verus recognised immediately. Further up the arm were even more scars in neat little rows.

 

What had Harry gone through in just ten years, to cause him to resort to that. That thought made Verus re-evaluate the mark around his neck. Was that self-inflicted, or was that another sign of abuse? There was no way Harry had been spoiled. All of these signs pointed to Harry having horrid abusers as guardians. Suddenly, Verus was aware that Harry had caught him staring and had gone pale.

 

“Oh sorry, I never introduced myself and zoned out a little bit. My name is Verus Prince and this prat beside me is Draco Malfoy. What’s your name?” Verus offered his hand to Harry.

 

Harry took it hesitantly before giving a smile when Verus simply shook it. He didn’t say anything though, well he couldn’t and was afraid of what the other boys might think. Verus noticed and tried something else. As he spoke again he also signed his words to the boy and was delighted when Harry’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Can you not speak? Can you sign at all? I can understand you if you sign.”

 

Harry couldn’t believe it. He didn’t think any wizards would know how to communicate with him. He quickly signed back. His signing was a bit tense, and he tried not to get frustrated. He sometimes had a hard time controlling his hands. He was smart dammit, but most just saw a mute kid who had trouble with fine motor control.

 

“My words don’t come out right. Name’s Harry...Harry Potter. Sorry, about my hands they don’t always do what I want them to. I’m not stupid I swear. Teacher said I might be autistic. Hagrid was to caught up in talking to notice or care.”

 

Verus let surprise show on his face. Harry Potter, mute and autistic, how was he going to learn spells. Would the professor’s know how to communicate with the boy? Hagrid, Albus had sent that oaf to find Harry and take him shopping. Verus would need to have a talk with his mums very soon after getting to Hogwarts. He could not allow Harry to remain with people who treated him so horribly.

 

“Hey stick by me then. I don’t think you are stupid, but not a lot of wizards know sign language. I can help you out. We can be friends, yeah. Harry, who do you live with? I can see they don’t treat you very well.”

 

Harry seemed hesitant to reply, but was saved as they were interrupted. Pulling their door open was a bushy haired young girl. She seemed to be their age.

 

“Excuse me, Have any of you seen a toad? A boy, Neville, has lost his.” The girl took notice of the tell-tale scar on Harry’s forehead. “You’re Harry Potter, I read about you in Hogwarts: A History of Magic. You’re famous.”

 

As the girl moved to sit down, Verus blocked her path.

 

“How can you be so rude? One, you haven’t introduced yourself. Two, no we have not seen a toad. Three, how would you like it if people simply thought they knew you and could be familiar with you thanks to a damn book? Four, I am quite sure Harry would rather have his parents alive, than the fame of surviving their murder. Get out.”

 

Looking positively embarrassed, the girl muttered an apology as well as her name, Hermione Granger. Verus went to retake his seat when arms were thrown around his neck. Looking down in surprise he noticed Harry was smiling at him with tears in his eyes. Harry signed thank you several times, making Verus smile back and wave it off. He couldn’t stand people like that girl.

 

“How did you know I hated being famous? We only just met.” Harry was curious.

 

“Because I would hate it to. From what I have heard, your parents loved you, and it’s obvious who ever you are staying with does not. I would rather have loving parents than be famous any day.”

 

After that the three boys began conversing about school and magic. Harry was soaking it all in. He had never had friends before. Verus even told him that spells could be cast non-verbally. Apparently, it was very difficult, but Verus hoped his magic would make up for being mute. It seems potions didn’t require spells so that was something Harry could put a lot of effort towards.

 

Verus was glad to have met Harry. He wasn’t anything like James, and reminded him more of Lily. Harry wasn’t quite her either. No, Harry was his own person, and Verus was going help him as much as possible. At least it would relieve his boredom. He had graduated with nine NEWTS and got a mastery in both Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. He doubted school would be much of a challenge.

 

Verus knew for certain Harry would need help with Defense. Mum Minerva had told him Professor Quirrell from Muggle Studies was taking the position. Verus had more ability in Defense than that man had in his whole body. The class would end up being a joke this year. Guess you can’t be overly fussy when a curse on the position meant looking for a new teacher every year.

 

Draco realised they were getting close and the three boys changed into school robes. None too soon as the train came to a stop shortly after that. All three left their trunks to be grabbed by the house elves and taken to their room. Harry had to be assured that his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, would be safe.

 

“First ‘ears, first ‘ears o’re here now.” 

 

Verus moved his little group over to the collection of first years surrounding Hagrid. Hagrid was leading them down to the boats. Even though Verus had done this before, it was still exciting to come upon the castle from the water. He was tugged by Harry to a boat where Draco, and a boy who seemed to know Draco, joined them. The four sat in silence although Verus could hear Hermione telling her boatmates about everything she had read about Hogwarts.

 

A short while later they were finally inside. Neville had found his toad, and several of the children had screamed as ghosts flew into the entrance hall. Harry hadn’t flinched at all, and Verus could only imagine it was because he had seen far worse. Then Mum was there with her stern professor face on. She led them into the Great Hall. Verus began to wonder if he would be a snake yet again.

 

Professor Minerva began reading the names once the Sorting Hat had finished his song. Verus had tuned it out having heard it hundreds of times by this point. He tried to pay attention as names were called.

 

“Abbot, Hannah” “Hufflepuff”

 

“Bones, Susan” “Hufflepuff”

 

“Boot, Terry” “Ravenclaw”

 

The names continued on for a while a few to Slytherin, more to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

 

“Granger, Hermione” 

 

This should be interesting, Verus thought. Then he was surprised as the Hat sat there. One minute, two, until almost three minutes went by.

 

“SLYTHERIN” the hat yelled out.

 

Verus became very surprised. He was sure the girl was Muggleborn. He only hoped she could survive in the snake pit. He yawned as more names were called.

 

“Longbottom, Neville” “Gryffindor”

 

“Malfoy, Draco” The Hat barely touched the blond hair before ringing out “Slytherin”

 

“Potter, Harry” Whispers began to float around the room as Harry walked up.

 

_ “Hmm interesting mind young Potter. Very intelligent, courageous to have lived with those people, loyal to the friends you have made already. I cannot deny you are different though. Hmmm where would suit you and your unique situation. Slytherin would admire your cunning, but they tend not to be kind to those who are different. Ravenclaw would admire your intelligence, but you would be very much alone there. Your kind of bravery is to quiet and subtle for Gryffindor. In Hufflepuff, you would find kind and loyal friends, but they admire hard work as well. Well I think that leaves one firm choice.” _

 

“HUFFLEPUFF”

 

Verus stared up at the teachers’ table as applause roared from the table of badgers. Pomona was beaming and clapping loudly. Albus looked slightly perturbed before it hid behind the mask gentle, old grandfather. Minerva looked disappointed, Flitwick was clapping along with everyone seemingly unaffected. He then looked to the new Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House.

 

Thaddeus Maximillion Drake, looked interested in where Harry ended up, but otherwise gave forth no emotion. Verus had heard of the man. He was well published in many Potion journals and claimed to be descended from Sir Francis Drake. He did not know if Sir Drake had been a wizard but maybe the family had married into magic. Either way Potions should be interesting this year.

 

“Prince, Verus” He nervously climbed up to the stool and felt the Hat placed on his head.

 

_ “Oh now this is interesting. A former Head of House given a second chance. A Slytherin who used his wits and cunning to survive. This time I believe it is your loyalty, especially to a certain young man that will lead you on the right path. Better be…” _

 

“Hufflepuff”

 

Verus was stunned and so it seemed was his mums both of whom looked at him in surprise. Well this should be interesting. Verus made his way over as his robes changed. All it took was the beaming smile on Harry’s face to know this was best. He may be on his second life, but he had still promised Lily to look after Harry.

 

Finally, the sorting ended with yet another Weasley joining the Gryffindors. Dumbledore got up to make his usual speech and say some random words. Then the feast appeared before them. Verus chuckled at the face Harry made as all the food showed up out of thin air. As the meal went on, he noticed Harry had barely been able to eat much. Figuring out that his abusers must have starved him, Verus was livid. 

 

Verus quickly got a cup of pumpkin juice for Harry to try. He sneakily added a nutrient potion into the juice. Yet another thing to talk to his mums about. However, if he could keep sneaking these potions, Harry should start to improve. No wonder the boy was small, he must have been malnourished for a very long time. He hoped that his mums and the other professors could help his new friend.

  
  



	2. Helping Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape in the medical diagnostics and the conversation at the end, meant to add a trigger warning so hear it is. This should be the only time it's mentioned so explicitly. I promise so much fluff coming soon.

Harry was ecstatic. How lucky that the boy who entered his train compartment knew sign language? He had been lucky enough to find the platform. His uncle had practically thrown him out of the car telling him to never come back. Harry wasn’t sure what he would do next summer, but anything had to be better than going back to those people. He had been wandering around between platforms 9 and 10 for a half hour. Finally, a pack of redheads had rushed past him talking about muggles and Hogwarts. He had followed at a distance watching. His mouth had dropped open while watching them one by one rush through a wall and disappear. 

 

Setting a look of determination on his face, Harry ran at the same wall. Stepping through he had froze at the sight. A crimson train was before with hundreds of people milling about. Not a single person paid the tiny, alone boy any attention. He was used to that. He somehow got his trunk on board along with Hedwig in her cage. He loved the beautiful owl. She seemed to understand what he wanted without words. Being his first ever present didn’t hurt either.

 

Now he was at Hogwarts, he was a Hufflepuff, and there was more food in front of him than he could fathom. By his side helping him was Verus. The other boy wore his black hair long and kept it tied back with a leather cord. Harry was having a hard time with the utensils, but he refused to let it bother him today. He was already fighting the need to stim with the itchy robes and all the loud people around. However, he couldn’t keep it all in. He was rubbing a hand on his jeans, one of the few materials that didn’t bother him. He didn’t notice as his other hand started tapping on his collarbone. 

 

**~SC~**

 

While Verus ate he was paying close attention to Harry. It seemed the feast was starting to get to him. He was fidgeting with the hole in his denims and was tapping two fingers off his upper chest. Verus had seen him struggle to hold his fork, and wanted desperately to help. He knew Harry would hate that though as it would call attention to his issues. He hoped Harry would be willing to see his mums. He reached out and tapped the boy on the shoulder grimacing when the boy flinched.

 

[“Harry you ok? The feast will be over soon. Would you like to meet my mums after we get to our common room?”]

 

[“Your mums are here?! Yeah, can we? I’ll be ok, just overwhelmed, and these robes are itchy. My socks are bothering me as well. Seams make my skin uncomfortable.”]

 

[“Harry is it ok if we tell them about what has been happening to you. They will help you.”]

 

Harry looked scared. [“No, please, don’t want them to find out I’m a freak. Please no.”]

 

[Harry, hey you are not a freak. Never call yourself that, it’s not true. My mums will love you. They would never treat you like your so called family does. You realise your aunt, uncle, and cousin are evil abusers for what they did...right?”]

 

[“R-really? Ok. you’re nice so they must be too right?”]

 

Verus nodded and opened his arms, offering Harry a hug. He let Harry know it was ok. Harry cautiously leaned into the hug, afraid at first that Verus would hurt him. Slowly he began to relax. This was new, and nice. No one had ever shown him affection before. Honestly, if Verus hadn’t spent the last several months being spoiled with the affection of his new mums, he probably wouldn’t know how to accept or give it either. 

 

Desserts appeared on the table, and Harry’s eyes grew wide. He had never had sweets before. Verus looked on in surprise as the small boy, who was just pushing a half eaten plate away, began stuffing desserts in his face. He tried to get Harry to slow down. Verus was worried Harry might get sick. Although, that would give him an excuse to take Harry to Mum Poppy. Verus gave up as Harry wasn’t listening anyways.

 

The desserts disappeared and Harry looked queasy. The two stood up to follow their prefects to their common room. They arrived shortly at the door in the dungeons. How had Severus forgotten that the Hufflepuffs were down here as well? The prefects showed them the patterned knock that was the password to enter. Inside was completely different from the Slytherin common room. There were beautiful plants all over the room. The color scheme incorporated bits of gold details with soft earthy tones. 

 

Professor Sprout got in front of everyone to give a short speech.

 

“Welcome back my Hufflepuffs and a merry welcome to our new first years. You older students remember to watch out and be helpful to any of the younger years. First years stay here a moment, the rest of you off to bed. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning. Now as I said welcome to Hufflepuff. Here in Hufflepuff we take pride in our hard-work, loyalty, and acceptance of any and all.

 

Other houses might have you believe we are the leftovers or the outcasts. This is not true. We take in those who have many of characteristics of the other houses. However, there is often something that would keep them from doing well in the other house or houses. Here you will find a closer family than anywhere else. Do not be afraid to ask the older students or myself for help. My door is always open when I am not teaching. Welcome home.”

 

With perfect timing, just as Professor Sprout finished speaking, Harry threw up.

 

“Professor Sprout!” Verus yelled out. “I think Harry ate to many desserts. Can I take him to the Hospital Wing? Actually professor, it might be best if you come with.”

Pomona, who was so proud to have the Harry Potter in her house, knew Minerva and Poppy’s young son. She could tell he was trying to say more than what he did out loud.

 

“Alright young Puffs off to bed, I must see to Harry. Verus you may come with to see your mum.”

 

“Thank you professor.”

 

With that Verus picked up the waif of a boy. Despite being the same age, Harry was so small and light, Verus was able to pick him up with ease. Harry nuzzled into his chest, giving Verus a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Professor Sprout waved her wand, wordlessly cleaning up the vomit. She then led the way up to the infirmary.

 

Madam Pomfrey quickly moved over to the three wondering what could have happened so shortly after the feast. She saw Verus and raised an eyebrow before noticing the boy in his arms.

 

“It’s Harry mum, he at to many desserts and got sick. I think you should do a full scan though. Oh could you call mother, please.”

 

Knowing her boy, she got Harry a nausea potion and indicated to Verus to lay him on a bed. She then sent he house cat patronus off with a message for Minerva. Seeing that Harry was slipping of to sleep she began to cast diagnostic spells transfering the results to nearby parchment. She decided to look over them once Minerva arrived. Her beloved showed up within five minutes. Now that Harry was asleep and Verus had everyone he wanted to talk to, they moved to Poppy’s office. He quickly gave his mums each a hug.

 

“Hello mother, mum. I didn’t think I would see you so soon, but Harry ate himself sick at the feast. However, I wanted mum to do a full diagnostic and talk to all three of you. Harry and I met on the train. Mums I-I think Harry is my soulmate, it’s just weird otherwise why I feel so protective of him. That’s not that most important thing though. Um, well we were talking and I noticed some things.

 

Ok first off, Harry is Autistic, it’s a muggle thing. Basically, it’s a broad spectrum of symptoms that muggles don’t really understand yet. For Harry, he is mute first of all. He can hear just not speak. We have been communicating with sign language. He appears to get overwhelmed in noisy or crowded areas. Also, certain textures do as well. He fidgets so I think there may be some ADHD related problems as well. We should look at mum’s parchments there were a lot more than there should be. I am worried and I need to know what happened.”

 

All four glanced at each other before looking down at the parchment between them.

 

**Patient**

_ Harry James Potter _

**Injuries**

_ Curse Scar (18 months) _

 

_ Broken Ulna (4, 5, 7, 10) _

 

_ Broken Radius (4, 5, 8, 9, 10) _

 

_ Broken Clavicle (6, 8) _

 

_ Broken Mandible (9) _

 

_ Broken Tibia (5, 8, 10) _

 

_ Broken Ribs (6, 7, 10, current) _

 

_ Pneumonia (5, 9) _

 

_ Improperly healed fractures  12 _

 

_ Head trauma (5, 8) _

 

_ Infected wounds (4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, current) _

 

_ Anal tears (6, 8, 10, current) _

 

_ Concussions (5, 6, 9, 11) _

 

_ Strangulation (7, 10) _

 

_ Resuscitated (6, 9, 10) _

 

_ Scarring 60%  _

 

**Vaccinations**

_ None _

 

**Inheritance test**

_ None _

 

The four people in the room looked at each other in shock. This was beyond anything Verus had assumed. How was Harry even alive? His magic must have worked overtime just to keep the boy stable through such abuse. What had those people done to Harry? Had Albus never checked up on the boy. They were evil and obviously Harry wasn’t safe there. If Verus was reading the parchment correctly they had even raped Harry. Verus couldn’t hold it anymore and rushed the waste bin and threw up his own dinner.

 

“Mumma we have to help him, we have to. He can’t go back to those people, ever. They will kill him, or he m-might do...oh Merlin, d-do it himself if it gets worse. I think by some of what I saw, he may have already tried.”

 

Verus was shaking at the idea of Harry all alone. Unloved, and treated so horribly. This was his mate, he was sure of it. He would protect Harry at all costs. As he tried to catch his breath he felt strong arms wrap around him. Minerva was behind him, holding him.

 

“We will Verus, why don’t you stay with Harry until morning. I need to have a very long conversation with the Headmaster. He has a lot to answer for. Poppy, watch over our boys ok. Give Harry whatever he needs to heal. Verus I know you want to help but get some rest. Pomona, we need to spread the word to the rest of the Professors so we can find the best way to help Harry in his classes. Find out who doesn’t know sign language. Dammit, that should be a requirement nowadays.”

 

With that Minerva left the room. Poppy proceeded to gather potions together for when Harry woke up. She would check over his wounds and repair any damage then. Verus for his part, laid in the bed next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around his boy and whispered to him until he himself fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was Harry tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Verus smiled, things would be ok. He would make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, it felt like a good place to end it.


	3. First Year part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["..."]= sign language

After that first night, the term began to move quickly. Harry was taking several heavy duty potions daily in order to combat the abuse he had faced. He and Verus quickly became friends with Hannah and Susan and had formed a little study group. Draco for some reason had taken Hermione under his wing and dragged her along. There was also a white haired girl, named Luna. She just sort of dropped by one day. She had her quirks, but she understood Harry and seemed to know things she shouldn’t. Luna was soft spoken and nice though so the group included her. Harry became very protective after finding out the girl was being bullied.

 

Harry was turning out to be a natural at non-verbal spells. It seemed Magic understood his disability and excepted his intent. Harry was the second, after Verus of course, to levitate a feather in Charms. In Transfiguration, Harry actually beat Verus in turning a match into a sewing needle. Harry explained it was easy as he was very familiar with needles. Quirrell was horrible at teaching defense, so Verus began teaching their little study group. It was after this that Hermione asked if Neville could join their group.

 

Verus had looked forward to potions, of course. Granted he had the knowledge of a master in his head, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t learn something new or get more practise. Professor Drake seemed competent and even let Harry answer in sign when he knew the answer. Harry seemed to be settling ok for the most part. All of the teachers had been made aware of his situation and were very happy to see the boy learning. He was quite the prodigy in a number of ways.

 

Soon enough Samhain was upon them. Verus practiced the Old Ways and taught Harry about them. They still had to go to the stupid sweets feast. Luckily, Harry had learned his lesson and was eating healthier stuff. It helped that he stuck to Verus, who grew more and more confident that Harry was his soulmate. Verus knew his mums were working on something for Harry, but wasn’t allowed to say anything until Yule. 

 

So Harry and Verus made their way slowly to the feast. Harry was a bit depressed finding out this was the night his parents were killed. He was also quite livid that people held celebrations on this day and that people toasted to him all night long. Finally, Verus got him to a seat. Just as they had filled up their plates, the doors banged open, causing Harry to startle. Verus watched as Quirrell ran down the center aisle.

 

“T-t-troll i-in the d-dungeon, th-thought you ought to know!”

 

Everyone watched as their professor then fell on his face in a dead faint. Panic started to rise until, Albus called for silence. He was sending them back to their dorms when Severus spoke up. “Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are in the dungeons. Surely, you don’t mean to send us towards the danger.” At those words, Minerva turned a wicked glare upon Albus, who had the decency to look contrite. 

 

“Right you are Master Prince. Everyone will stay in the Great Hall and finish eating. We will leave Professor Quirrell and Professor Sprout in charge. The rest of us will take care of the danger.”

 

The Headmaster had thrown Sprout in there because McGonagall gave him another glare when he considered stopping after Quirrell’s name. The teacher’s rushed from the room as Pomona went to check on Quirinius, and telling all the students to finish their dinners. Harry ate for a few minutes when their know-it-all friend rushed over.

 

“Harry, Neville never came to dinner. Ron Weasley was making fun of him and Neville ran off. We have to go find him.”

 

Verus rolled his eyes at this seemingly Slytherin girl acting like a Gryffindor.

 

“No what we must do is get Professor Sprout.” Verus promptly did just that. “Professor it seems Neville never made it to dinner and doesn’t know about the danger. Can you send mum a patronus? He was last seen…”

 

“First floor boys loo.” Hermione supplied helpfully.

 

Professor Sprout sent the Patronus off and directed Hermione to retake her seat. Finally, Harry and Verus were able to finally finish their supper. Once they were done, they pulled homework from their bags, seeing as they were stuck here for now. It was another hour before the teachers came back. Harry saw Professor Drake carrying someone and his breath caught in his throat. It settled the next moment as he saw Neville’s head pop up and look around. He felt Verus’s arms come around him and he settled even further. 

 

Things calmed down after that. Harry and Verus enjoyed their friends and classes. Their study group had expanded a little bit more. Draco brought Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, Luna brought Padma Patil, Neville convinced Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas to come along. Hermione even got Daphne Greengrass to show up.There was some confusion at first as Harry’s muteness was not widely known yet. Everyone got over it pretty quickly and Harry was happy to see his group of friends grow. As the year moved toward Yule, Verus informed Harry that he was joining him and his mums for the holiday. He even said there was going to be a special surprise.

 

Just before Yule, something unusual did happen when Harry was summoned to the Headmaster’s office after dinner. After gaining entrance using the password Dumbledore had given with a stupid little note, Harry walked up the steps.The door opened before he could even knock, and the Headmaster invited him in. First thing he saw upon entering was a beautiful, red-feathered bird sitting behind Albus. 

 

“Hmm, hmm. Harry, my boy, sit...sit. Lemon Drop? Tea?”

 

[“No thanks Professor, why am I here?”]

 

The headmaster just stared at him. “Speak up Harry.”

 

Now Harry just gave him an incredulous look. The headmaster didn’t know he was mute. What kind of headmaster didn’t know of students with special needs.

 

[“I’m mute sir. Surely you know this.] 

 

Giving up as Albus looked confused yet again. Harry pulled out a notepad and wrote a short message.

 

**I’m mute. Get Professor McGonagall or I leave.**

 

Dumbledore looked dumbstruck. His mouth opened and closed without any words or sounds. He finally shook himself out of his stupor and sent off a patronus. However, Harry swore he saw a glint of something in the old man’s eye. Something Harry did not like at all. Minutes ticked by, but shortly the door flung open and a stern faced Minerva glared at Dumbledore. Harry stood up and ran into her arms.

 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you know full well a student must be accompanied by their Head of House or magical guardian when called to your office.” Turning to the young boy with arms wrapped around her waist. [“Harry are you ok?”]

 

“Ah Minerva, my dear girl. I figured as Harry’s magical guardian that everything was covered. Surely, I am allowed to look into how his year is going. Although, the boy seems unable to speak and keeps waving his arms around weirdly. Did something happen?”

 

Minerva had to slam down the urge to rip into the man across from her. He was powerful and might try to do something to hang onto the boy should he find out her intentions for Harry. So with all the will she could muster she politely ground out.

 

“As it is a conflict of interest for you to meet him as both guardian and headmaster, I must be here for anything in regards to you acting as guardian. For anything pertaining to you acting as Headmaster, Pomona must be brought here as well. Surely, you can remember this in the future. Now what did you need.”

 

Albus tried not to let his irritation show. He had called her to keep Harry here, but now Harry knew he had been doing something wrong. The animagus had also caused him to reveal his guardianship. He had a few options available. He could overpower her and wipe both their memories. He could talk his way out, or he could salvage this later. He decided to take the easy route.

 

“It was nothing important. Merely curious to how the boy was fitting in.”

 

“Harry is right here Headmaster. You know from the staff meetings that he is quite the prodigy in a few classes and near the top of his class in al the others. Now, I think it is time for Harry to head back to his dorms.”

 

Two days later, Harry found himself side-along apparated to the home of Minerva, Poppy, and Verus. It was the day before Christmas, and Harry tried not to let any disappointment show. At least he was not at the Dursleys, locked in the cupboard when not needed to cook. He wasn’t expecting anything like usual, but maybe he wouldn’t have to cook and would get to eat.

 

In the morning he was woken up by another person bouncing into his bed.

 

“Wake up Harry. C’mon wake up, it’s Christmas. There are so many presents”

 

Harry was up and smiling at his friends enthusiasm. He still didn’t expect anything but Verus’s mood was infectious. Both boys ran downstairs to find a delicious breakfast laid out on the table. Harry was so happy to eat and not cook he almost cried. The other three pretended not to notice. Finally, they entered the sitting room. Harry silently gasped as it reminded him of the inside of a snow globe. There was a real tree and the ceiling was charmed to let snow fall from it. It was amazing. Harry sat to the side to watch the other three and was surprised when a pile of presents landed in front of him.

 

[“For me?”] he signed almost scared of the answer. 

 

“Well of course Harry there is something from each of us, plus most of your friends sent something too.”

 

[“But I didn’t get anybody anything. I didn’t...I never got something before.”

 

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he pulled into himself, trying to shut out the room. He was just a freak, worthless, unloved. Suddenly, arms were around him and he smelled Verus’s strong scent of mint and books. He curled into the embrace, not understanding the affection he was feeling, but needing it more than ever. It took about twenty minutes before he uncurled and looked Verus in the face. He then turned to Minerva and Poppy.

 

[“I’m Sorry.”]

 

“Don’t be Harry, we love you. Verus loves you. Now open your gifts, you being here is gift enough and your friends will understand.”

 

With that Harry dug into the pile before him. From Minerva, he received a wand holster as did Severus. Poppy had knitted warm scarves for both of them in Hufflepuff black and gold. Severus gave a silver bracelet fashioned after a snake which had emerald eyes. The rest of the gifts were assorted sweets and books. He made sure to hug each of them there and giggled when he made Verus blush by kissing him on the cheek. Once all the gifts were opened, Minerva got Harry’s attention again.

 

“Harry the last gift we have for you is not something we can wrap. Tomorrow we are going to Gringotts, where if it is ok with you, Poppy and I would like to become your guardians. You would never have to go back to those muggles ever again. Would you like that?”

 

Harry wasn’t even able to answer but threw himself into Minerva’s arms. Tears once more fell but this time with a smile on his face. This was the best Christmas ever. Verus suggested they go play in the snow, and soon they were running around in a mini snowball fight. The day was blissful and ended with Harry falling asleep snuggled into Verus, a mug of hot chocolate forgotten on the coffee table. Verus fell asleep soon after with his arms wrapped around Harry. Minerva and Poppy cooed over them a little bit before covering them with a blanket and going to bed themselves.

 

Harry’s eyes popped open in the morning. He felt himself snuggled into a warm body and recognised the scent. Then he remembered yesterday, and that today he would get a new family. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and it was hard to catch his breath. Suddenly, it wasn’t the warm arms of his friend holding him, it was Vernon grabbing him to throw him in the basement. Into  _ ‘that’ _ room.

 

“Uncle NO!” he silently screamed as he began to struggle, throwing himself out of those arms. He hit the ground hard not really seeing his surroundings. Harry began scuttling backwards. He felt hands coming near him and lashed out. His hand stung and he heard a grunt as he hit someone. Then there was a flash of red and then blackness.

 

Verus couldn’t believe it. He had woken up to Harry lunging from his arms. When Harry crawled away with a look of horror on his face, mouthing words about his uncle it clicked. He tried to get close but Harry swung and hit him in the face. Next there was a flash of red from over his shoulder and Harry slumped to the floor.

 

“Mum!”

 

“It’s ok love, Mumma Poppy has gone for a calming draught. I will wake him up as soon as she gets back.”

 

Verus gathered Harry up in his arms, ignoring the pain around his eye. Harry didn’t mean to do it and Verus would take a million black eyes if it helped his mate. Soon enough Poppy was there. The placed Harry in a full body-bind, then Minerva hit him with an  _ Enervate _ . He struggled and his mouth opened but no noise came out. Poppy immediately dumped the potion in his mouth and spelled it closed until he swallowed. As soon as Harry did that, they released all the spells on him. The effect was almost immediate. Harry slumped back into Verus’s arms as the world came back into focus.

 

“Breath Harry, I got you, just breathe with me. In...out, in...out. I have you.”

 

Harry was finally able to see and hear around him again. He wasn’t at Privet Drive, he was with Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Verus.  _ ‘Oh no, Verus’ _ Harry spun around and saw the black eye.  _ ‘The black eye he caused’ _

 

[“Verus, Verus I am so sorry, I am so very sorry. I didn’t mean it.”] 

 

“It’s ok Harry, you were having a flashback. It’s ok, I’ve got you and I am never letting go. Mum can heal it right up. Are you calm enough for breakfast so we can go to Gringotts?”

 

Harry nodded and they ate a delicious Full English. Harry experienced Floo travel for the first time and hated it. Someone else had to throw the powder and he nearly fell on his face as he exited. Once Minerva cleaned all the soot off, the four of them headed swiftly over to the bank. Harry made sure to give the goblins polite nods and was curious about the surprise he saw in their eyes.  _ ‘Must not be used to polite wizards.’ _ Minerva led them all to a open teller desk.

 

“Good morning and well met. We need to see the Potter and McGonagall account managers.”

 

[“Please.”] Harry added from beside her. 

 

This caused the goblin to grin and the other three looked on in surprise. They were quickly led to an exquisite room where two fancier dressed goblins sat behind a desk. Their guide introduced them as Master Urdnot, head of the McGonagall accounts, and Master Ragnok, head of the Potter accounts.

 

“Well met Lady McGonagall, I see you have brought Lord Potter with you. Is he finally answering the summons we have sent out?”

 

[“What summons? I have not received any letters from the honorable Goblin nation.”]

 

“I brought Harry today as I have sufficient evidence to emancipate him from his current guardians and allow myself to claim guardianship. Harry knew nothing of our world until he got his letter. Why did you not see him when he came for his school shopping trip?”

 

“This is terrible news indeed. We assumed Lord Potter was ignoring our missives. Someone has tampered with your mail Lord Potter and has been remiss in their duties. Let us see this evidence, then we shall do a health check and inheritance test.”

 

Minerva placed a decent sized folder on the desk that the goblins then read through. Their snarls got fiercer and their anger flared. They actually gasped when Minerva asked Harry to lift his shirt. Scars were for warriors not children. However, they told Harry to be proud of his scars for he was a warrior in his own way. They then gave Harry a ritual to say. Harry took his wand in hand.

 

“I call upon Lady Magic, to judge those deemed to be my guardians. I ask Lady Magic to free my from their grasp for severe neglect and abuse. Should Lady Magic deem it to be, I ask that Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey be placed as my new guardians. So I say, so mote it be.”

 

There was a heavy swirl of magic in the room and a golden light settled around the wizard and two witches. Both women swore on their magic to provide a loving home and to care for all of Harry’s needs. Then they moved onto the Health Check and Inheritance Test. Harry had to place his finger on a piece of parchment. He felt a small prick and then words began to appear.

 

**_Health Check_ **

_ For _

**Harry James Potter**

 

**Broken Bones:**

12 over 10 years(fully mended)

 

**Other Injuries:**

Body is 60% covered in scarring, 5% from burns

4 Concussions, 2 Strangulations, Anal Tearing

Residual brain damage from dying twice

Mute from untreated infection(permanent)

 

**Potion Effects:**

Intelligence Inhibitor

Metamorphmagus Block

Parseltongue/Parselmagic Block

Healing Block

Blood Glamour

Core Block

 

**Compulsions:**

Obedience, keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley

Love, keyed to Light, Albus Dumbledore, Weasleys, Potters

Hatred, keyed to Dark, Grey, Severus Snape, Slytherins, Tom Riddle

 

**Other Details:**

Blood Glamour and brain damage

negatively affecting function

will cause future death

 

**_Inheritance Test_ **

_ For _

**Harry James Potter**

 

**Born:**

Hadrian Mars Riddle-Black

 

**Birthdate:**

June 6, 1970

Held in stasis June 8, 1970-July 31, 1980

 

**Birth Parents:**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, father

Bellatrix Alula Lestrange  _ nee _ Black, mother

 

**Forced Blood Adoption:**

James Fleamont Potter, father

Lily Eve Potter  _ nee _ Evans, mother

 

**Godparents** :

Narcissa Malfoy

Regulus Black

Sirius Black (blood adoption)

 

**Guardian:**

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore (emancipated)

Minerva McGonagall

Poppy Pomfrey

 

**Titles:**

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Lady Ravenclaw

Lady LeFay

Heir Gaunt

Heir Slytherin

Heir Peverell

Master of Death

Goblin Friend

 

**Vaults:**

Potter vaults: 435, 522

Black vaults: 23, 146, 718

Ravenclaw vault: 5

LeFay vault: 2

Gaunt trust vault

Slytherin trust vault

Peverell trust vault

 

**Other:**

Potter properties

Black properties

Ravenclaw Castle

LeFay Castle

¼ Hogwarts

 

Harry read through all of this, looked at the shocked faces around him and signed.

 

[“What the fuck!”]


End file.
